100 pieces of Charlie Weasley complete
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Does what it says on the tin, in response to the 100 times challenge.
1. Numbers 1 to 10

**A hundred pieces of Charlie Weasley**

**One to Ten**

Written in response to Sick-atxxheart's 100 times challenge. I like challenges, they are like the caffeine of the fan fic world! They are based on Charlie Weasley, I created an O/C for another challenge so I've written her into this one too so I can expand her a bit. Hope you like. Ten drabbles to a chapter, I'm leaning towards drabbles at the moment, they are coming easier than a full story and I need the inspiration!

**1. Laughed**

Charlie laughed a lot, he laughed at anything and everything. He even laughed at his own jokes, which were actually quite funny. Now he was laughing at Bill, his older brother who was face down in the mud after Charlie had put a simple – yet effective spell on his broom. The spell had caused Bill's broom to resemble a wild west bucking bronco, and Bill hadn't lasted very long in the saddle. Charlie laughed harder as Bill roared his temper at Charlie and set off to chase him, Bill was fast, Charlie was faster. Darting into the kitchen and hiding behind his mum Charlie laughed harder at Bill's expression.

"Really!" Molly admonished her sons "At thirty and thirty two years of age, I would have expected this behaviour to stop!" but she laughed as she said it.

**2. Cried**

Charlie couldn't remember the last time he cried, probably the last time he was drunk, he mused. He sat under the stars outside his childhood home, smoking a cigarette, he knew his mother would probably make him cry tears of pain if she caught him smoking. He shrugged and took another mouthful from the bottle by his side, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand as he did so. He couldn't believe that Bill was alive, he'd been savaged, _savaged by a werewolf_. His brain bounced the words around and Charlie just didn't know how to feel anymore. Guilt that he had been able to do nothing, relief that Bill was alive and apprehension at what the future held for his brother and hero all fought within Charlie. He took another swig at the bottle and a few more tears fell. Another emotion surfaced in his addled mind, regret that he only seemed able to cry when he was at the bottom of a bottle.

**3. Dreamed**

Charlie wasn't a dreamer. At least now he had everything he wanted he didn't consider himself a dreamer any more. He had his freedom, he had his dragons, women loved him – at least for one night, and a lot of men respected him. Yes, Charlie had all that he'd ever dreamed of, almost. Except he'd started to dream again, not the nocturnal dreams that he accepted as part of the human condition, he had started to day dream. The woman. He dreamed of what it'd be like to make her fall at his feet like a lot of women did. She liked him, he was sure of that but she wasn't giving in to his charms. Charlie was frustrated by her, that she held him at arms reach when he wanted to be oh so much closer than that. She flirted back and it drove him mad when he did manage to get her alone and she gave him a cheeky smile and walked off. Oh yes, Charlie dreamed about her alright, but whether it was lust or a need for power that fuelled his dreams he didn't stop to discover.

**4. Kissed**

Charlie tried hard to remember the last time he had kissed one of brothers and drew a blank. He was sure he had, more recently than when they were children, probably a drunk kiss for a dare or bet, which probably meant it was Bill. Or possibly Ron, he'd been an affectionate child, always kissing everyone. Of course at that age Charlie would never have admitted that he'd kissed his baby brother, but he knew he had, because Ron was so easy to love at that age. Charlie was sure that if he tried to kiss him now one of them would end up with a fat lip. He sighed and dug his hands deeper in his pockets, he didn't want to, but he knew he would regret it if he didn't.

Charlie leaned over and kissed Fred's forehead with a gentleness that seemed at odds with his expression of anger and clenched fists. He stood back with his family as they closed the coffin lid, touching his lips unconsciously. He now wished he hadn't touched his brother's body, he knew that the feel of the cold and lifeless skin would haunt him forever.

**5. Hugged**

Charlie wormed away from his mother's death hug. He was a man of eighteen and lived alone, worked with dragons, looked after and supported himself, and here was his soppy mother trying to hug him and smooth his hair down and talk at a hundred miles an hour! Charlie didn't do hugging any more, well except maybe with his friends after a night out on the tiles. Or with a woman the morning after, but certainly not with his mother, no matter how much he secretly wanted too. He had a reputation to uphold. Charlie looked around the kitchen of the Burrow, seeing that the others had melted away, he leant his head down onto his mum's shoulder, breathing in the scent of her perfume, cooking and something that was just his mum. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her tight for a few minutes. His eyes remained on the door as he did so. No, big man Charlie Weasley didn't hug his mum any more, not in public anyway.

**6. Killed**

Charlie didn't kill, it wasn't in his nature. He certainly didn't kill those he loved, and dragons were very close to his heart. Charlie felt the heavy weight of responsibility as he drew his wand, the suffering before him was almost too much for him to bare witness to. The dragon groaned and puffed, trying with one last ditch attempt to breathe fire at him, unnerved by his proximity. A small belch of blackened smoke issued form the dragon's mouth, the smell was that of burned flesh. In a fight for supremacy with a larger dragon, this one had lost, and was mortally wounded. Charlie knew if he left it the other dragon would be back, and finish him off. Maybe that would be better, maybe it would be worse. Charlie closed his eyes and pointed his wand at the dragon.

"Avada Kedavra!" he said with enough force to mean it. The dragon's huge body lifted and landed back in the same spot, the eyes unseeing now. Charlie still felt uncomfortable using the unforgivable curse, even on a dragon, even though it was part of his job. He knew that this was better, at least the dragon was no longer in pain, it was just Charlie now who had to deal with the idea that he had killed.

**7. Screamed**

"Uh, Bill!" Charlie shouted over the increasing noise. He held Victoire at arms length in front of him, his face a mixture of concern and fear "Bill!" his voice more insistent now.

"I'm coming!" Bill shouted back from the kitchen, appearing with a tea towel over one shoulder and a baby's bottle in the other, trying to screw the lid on. He shook the bottle and the lid flew off, showering Victoire and Charlie with milk. The baby screamed louder and Charlie's face was as red as hers.

"I tell you man, that had better _not_ be Fleur's breast milk" Charlie warned, still holding the screaming baby at arms length.

"Er, sorry" said Bill, finally screwing the bottle lid on and taking the baby from Charlie, sitting on the sofa he fed the upset baby, cooing to her every time she tore her mouth away to scream some more. Charlie took the tea towel and dried himself off. He loved his niece, of course he did, he just knew he'd love her more when she no longer screamed quite so much.

**8. Bled**

"Charlie what's happened? What did he do?" Rosie's face was full of concern and fear, the healer cut in, smiling an indulgent smile that Rosie was used to other women giving Charlie.

"The child fell over" the healer told her "Scraped his knee, he's fine, a plaster and a cuddle was all he needed"

Charlie looked rather sheepishly at Rosie "Sorry" he said "But he was bleeding, I panicked"

Rosie laughed as she scooped their son up from the bed in the hospital ward and cuddled him "You silly sod" she said to Charlie "I thought something terrible had happened!"

"It did!" Charlie defended, sulking for all he was worth "He bled everywhere!"

Rosie laughed again "Come on" she rolled her eyes at him "Let's go and get some ice cream seeing as I'm now off work!"

**9. Giggled**

Giggling was the last thing you expected a burly dragon handler to do, especially one with scars and tattoo's all over his body. But he did right then, he giggled like a kid while Rosie turned the hosepipe on him. They were supposed to be cleaning out a dragon enclosure ready for its new occupant, but Charlie had flicked the wet rag he held at her, and Rosie had retaliated with the hosepipe at full force.

Charlie dived for her, wrestling the hose from her and holding her hands easily between his, he threatened her with the water that cascaded from the end of the hose and giggled again as she twisted this way and that, trying to free herself. No, thought Rosie, she didn't expect him to _giggle_, but it was a nice sight when he did.

**10. Slapped**

Tonks had slapped him before of course, many a time, but this time he knew she meant it. They had always had an 'understanding' as he thought of it. Obviously not anymore he mused, cradling his stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry Charlie" Tonks said, but her face told him she was anything but.

"I really don't understand, we always… you know, when I'm home" Charlie said, bemused by her change in attitude.

"Not any more" she said, her tone sure and even "I have someone now"

"Oh" Charlie said, trying to stop looking shocked.

"What?" Tonks demanded angrily "You thought I was going to sit here in England and shag you every time you show up?"

"No, I…" Charlie was lost for words as he realised that was _exactly_ what he expected.

"I love Remus" she said simply "And I'm pretty sure he loves me, I just have to convince him that we can make it"

Charlie let out a long breath and smiled "Good for you" he said, genuinely.

"And so you know Weasley, the next time you grab my backside, I'll hex you into next week, wait, and then slap you back again. You got that?" A smile played on her lips as she spoke.

"Totally" he replied, still rubbing his cheek.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	2. Numbers 11 to 20

**A hundred pieces of Charlie Weasley Part II**

**Round two – eleven to twenty.**

**11. Attacked**

Charlie wasn't the academic type, not at all. He was more of a hands on guy, did things better using his hands to prove his worth, rather than writing reams and reams of parchment about how he could do it. As he stood, hands on hips before his boss he thought that this time proving he could do the job meant nothing if he couldn't commit it to paper in a way that made sense.

"Charlie" began Wilson, rubbing his eyes "I'm sorry, but this essay is drivel, and even worse, you know it"

"But I can do it!" Charlie defended "I can do the job, actually in person, just because I can't write it down shouldn't mean they can fail me"

"To attain your Dragonologist qualification, Charlie" Wilson replied "You need to show a well rounded knowledge of dragons, now while _I_ know you posses that, the examiners do not, they cannot spend a year working with you to make sure you do. You _must_ show that you understand the theory behind the practise, otherwise they will fail you, no matter how glowing my report of your practical skills"

"Okay, okay" Charlie hung his head, knowing he must try harder for this, to make sure his time studying here was not wasted "I'll do it again"

"You can do it" Wilson urged "I know you can, you just don't want to, this will be easy if you apply yourself, you are my best handler, and hopefully will be my best Dragonologist, soon"

Charlie made his way back to his cabin, opening the books and parchment and sighing heavily as he sat down to write again. He knew Wilson was right, he was more than capable of doing this; he just needed to try and focus on getting what was in his head onto the parchment, and ensure it made sense. With that thought he put his head down and attacked the subject anew, rather like he would an angry dragon.

**12. Battled**

Charlie battled to keep a straight face, the torrent of abuse currently being directed at his brothers was actually his fault, yet Charlie had managed to side swerve the inevitable bollocking and keep his prefects badge.

"Giving a whole tray of poster paints to peeves and telling him that he gets extra points for, and I quote 're decorating the potions classrooms', is disgusting behaviour! I am ashamed to call myself your house mistress! This is low, even for you two!"

As their older brother and a prefect, he had been summoned to take the twins to their detention, yet was actually rather enjoying the scene before him.

"It wasn't us Professor!" protested Fred, glaring at Charlie.

"And who else would pull such a prank?" she demanded "Peeves identified you himself, red haired trouble makers!"

"We are not the only ones with ginger hair in this school you know!" George shouted.

"Do not shout at me Mr Weasley!" she replied tartly "Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence! Now, go with your brother and he will give you the equipment you need to clear up the mess that Peeves made, and for Merlin's sake, from now on try and follow his example and stay out of trouble!" With a last glare she swished away from them and out of sight.

"Follow your example?" Fred raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"You could do worse" Charlie smirked back.

"What, learn to be a deceitful shit like you?" George asked "You told Peeves to do that, and told him to tell everyone it was us, why?"

"Listen here, and listen good" Charlie grabbed George by the collar "When I say no to borrowing my broom, it means no, not nick it when my back is turned, don't mess with me boys, because as good at pranks as you are, I've been around longer and I will always win"

Fred and George stared in disbelief at Charlie's back as he swaggered away from them to the potions lab, both battling the urge to jump on his back and beat the living daylights out of him.

**13. Belonged**

Charlie fit in to a lot of things, his family, his group of peers, the Quidditch team, Hogwarts, even the Wizarding world. If he fit to so many things, why was he so lonely?

'Because you don't belong to any of them' a voice in his mind told him.

Charlie sat at dinner, watching Bill as he made the other kids around him laugh, and the girls he paid attention to blush, he watched the twins, still the life and soul of the party, cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. Percy was sitting quietly, probably discussing the square root of some obscure number with his swotty friends, but at least belonged somewhere.

'Where do I belong?' Charlie thought, sure he loved his family even "belonged" with them, the Burrow was his home yet he didn't feel _at home_ there, like something was missing. He thought long and hard and came up with a blank again, except….

'No' he thought to himself, not Romania, he would be half way around the world and find he still didn't belong. He still had another year at school yet the idea could not be shaken from his mind, he could do anything, or so Professor McGonagall had told him at his careers interview. She had urged him to go into professional Quidditch, or if not that train to be an auror, she felt sure he would be one of the best. At his expression of wanting to work with dragons she had gently tried to dissuade him. But Charlie knew that when he had visited the reserve in Wales, rather 'unofficially' with Hagrid, he felt at home with the giant creatures, comfortable and at home – like he belonged.

**14. Blushed**

"I just don't get embarrassed" shrugged Charlie to Tonks, as she stood shielding her eyes from the sun, glowering up at him.

"Oh, you will Weasley!" she vowed as he chuckled at her anger, he'd shown her up in front of the entire school, and she would get him back, be darned he doesn't get embarrassed!

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Charlie sat eating his breakfast the next morning; as usual he was so focused on his food that he didn't notice the pink haired girl next to him flick her wand slightly in his direction. He felt an unpleasant sensation in his nose, rather like he had sniffed pepper and began to sneeze violently. Rubbing his nose on his sleeve, he encountered a death glare from the teachers table.

"Use your hankie!" Bill whispered from across the table, frowning at his brother furiously – he had a reputation to uphold!

Charlie fished in his pocket and pulled out a hankie, blowing his nose heavily into the fabric, it took him a split second to realise that his hankie had got very soft and sort of silky all of a sudden….

"Are those my _knickers_?!" Came an enraged yell from a few seats to Charlie's right.

"What? I err…" Charlie stared from the girl a few seats down, the girl he'd had a crush on for almost all his school years, to the red silky knickers in his hand, and felt his face start to burn "I didn't…" he stammered.

"You _pervert_!" the girl screeched, grabbing the knickers from his hand, staring at them her nose wrinkled in disgust and she flung them back at Charlie, running from the great hall. Charlie stared after her in disbelief as the reaction to the floor show rippled through the breakfast diners. From angry head shaking and tutting to roaring laughter (mainly Bill and his friends), Charlie barely had the time to wonder how the girls under things had made their way into his pocket before a wickedly grinning Tonks appeared before him.

"Oh look Charlie" she said cheekily "You appear to be blushing – a sign of _embarrassment_ I do believe"

Charlie caught up fast, but not as fast as Tonks had exited the great hall.

"Oh, right!" he muttered to himself "Game on!"

**15. Broke**

Charlie swayed slightly at the bar, trying to focus on the glass in front of him and failing miserably. He needed another drink, actually another drink was the last thing he needed, but Charlie was beyond that now, he wanted to sink further into the well of self pity he was already half way into.

He fished in his pockets and came up with a handful of change, dropping it on the bar he counted it laboriously before cursing as he realised he'd drank almost a weeks wages in one night. Not that it mattered, Charlie wasn't short of money, but he got paid quite a lot by the week, and he didn't think his liver would thank him for tonight's excess.

"Another?" the bar man asked him.

"Nope" Charlie slurred "I'm broke" he paused before adding "My pocket and my heart"

"One goes with the other" the wise barman replied.

"What?" in his befuddled state, Charlie couldn't grasp the subtle hint of the bar tender.

"If I had a knut for every man who drank away his love woes in here" the bar man told him "I'd be a very rich man, what is it? Unrequited love, a break up?"

"Neither" Charlie slurred, drinking the water the barman had placed before him "We never even got started properly before I fucked it up, I love her and I fucked it up"

"You didn't fuck it up Charlie, not yet" he heard Rosie's voice behind him and turned slowly to face her as the barman melted away.

"I didn't?" he asked.

She settled on the stool next to him "Let's just forget it, I over reacted, it wasn't even an argument, let's start again?"

"Ok" he grinned lopsidedly "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Red wine please" she smiled, an eyebrow raised "And maybe a coffee for you?"

Charlie fished in his pockets and then remembered "Shit" he said "I'm broke"

She started to laugh, before asking the barman for their order, taking coins from her pocket "On me" she said.

**16. Was confused**

Six year old Charlie sat hidden in the branches of the tree high above where his mother and her friend, Lily Potter, were sipping lemonade in the sunshine, and talking.

"Be honest Molly, does it hurt as bad as they say it does?" Lily asked with a quiver in her voice.

His mother laughed slightly, shifting her swollen body in the chair "Yes, it does" she replied "But you soon forget, trust me, I swore I would never let Arthur near me again after Bill, and Charlie, and Percy, and definitely after the twins"

Lily laughed, her stomach was even larger than his mothers, it must be hard, he thought, being that fat.

"But here you are again Molly" Lily sighed "I suppose I'm just scared"

"That's natural, but that baby is in there, and there's only one way he's coming out" his mum said.

This made Charlie sit up straighter, babies seemed to turn up in his house regularly, he'd never really paid much attention to the fact that his mother got fat, and then when a new baby arrived, she got thin again. She was just his mum, although it did open one question right up in his mind, if his mother and Lily had babies in their stomachs, just how were they going to get out? He shimmied down the tree and stood in front of the women, his expression grave for a boy of six, and a half.

"Ok Son?" Molly asked him, offering a glass of lemonade.

"Is Lily going to get a new baby?" he asked.

"Why, yes" Molly and Lily exchanged surprised looks.

"And are we getting a new baby?" he pressed.

"Soon, yes" Molly looked at Charlie oddly, almost scared he thought.

"Well" the boy started "If you carry them around in you tummy all this time, how do they get out?"

Lily made a sound halfway between a laugh and a cough while Molly's face turned puce; she stammered a few unintelligible words at him that he didn't understand.

"Mum?" he questioned.

Molly seemed to pull herself together and squared her shoulders "Well, you see, the err, baby grows inside its mummy's tummy" she paused her eyes lighting up as she saw Arthur walking towards them "Ah, Arthur!" she called "Charlie has a question for you!"

Lily gave Molly a look of admiration as Arthur eagerly made his way over "Nice one" she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"This one is all his" Molly replied smugly.

Charlie looked from his father to his mother, confused, men didn't get fat before there was a baby, so what on earth could his father have to do with this strange turn of events? He waited patiently as his father went Weasley red at his question, he couldn't wait to hear the answer.

**17. Communicated**

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair, watching the other handlers try and rope the huge dragon was killing him, he wanted, needed, to be out there with them. He was sidelined, not for once through injury, but because of disciplinary action.

He thought back to the reason why he'd been disciplined. He'd been careless, unusual for him. Especially where a dragon was concerned, but he'd turned his back on a Chinese Fireball, something you didn't do if you liked your life. And all because of _her_. She'd been with him, supposedly under his expert training. Charlie snorted at the thought; the only thing she had been under at that point was his expert hands. He accepted that he'd been at fault, but blamed her secretly for swaying his focus.

"Need to work on my communication skills indeed" Charlie mumbled, recounting his bosses words when he'd had to try and explain why he wasn't watching the dragon when it took to the wing and flew straight past him, while he was supposed to be tending to it's scalded scales, teaching her how it was done safely. Little did his boss know that he had been communicating _very_ effectively indeed with his trainee at that moment, communicating exactly how much he wanted her with his lips and hands to be precise.

**18. Cracked**

Charlie felt the firm ground under his feet, and waited for the unbelievable pain that comes with splinching yourself during an apparition. He was practising with Bill, Charlie had actually managed to splinch himself on his apparition test, not only that but he'd also landed on top of one of the examiners when disapparating. No wonder he'd failed then.

No pain came, Charlie gingerly flexed his fingers and arms, realising that he had indeed apparated to the correct spot, without splinching himself for the third time in a row. Bill appeared beside him with a soft 'pop'.

"Well bugger me!" Bill said delighted "I do believe the boy's cracked it!"

"Oi!" said Charlie as Bill ruffled his hair, but grinning all the same "Gerroff!"

"Language William!" Molly scalded, she looked slightly unsettled, her boys were growing up, now Charlie would be away because he'd learned to apparate, just like Bill. Part of her wished that he'd never learn properly.

"There's more to life than apparating you know" she said unevenly.

"Oh come on Molly!" chortled Arthur "Our Charlie's of age now, and what young man about town doesn't need to apparate?"

"I'm just saying that there are other ways of getting about" she defended.

"And I won't have to use them" said Charlie with a grin "Because I cracked it!" he punched the air before apparating upstairs to his bedroom, correctly.

**19. Damaged **_This one is bit rubbish; I had real trouble with it for some reason._

"Put those wands down!" Molly's voice screeched over the two auburn heads facing each other in the Burrow's kitchen.

Neither hand moved, the wands were pointed at the opponent's heart, a deadly glint in each of the brother's eyes.

"Now!" Molly moved to stand between the two men, squared up to each other, her arms apart. From Charlie's point of view it seemed that his mother was protecting his enemy, and not him. This made him even angrier, his eyes darted around her, searching for a way to hit the other man without hurting his mother.

"Mum, move" he ground out, lips tight and drawn back in a snarl.

"No!" Molly's voice was desperate "Leave it Charlie, please"

Charlie faltered momentarily at the plea in his mother's voice, but the steely resolve was back. Before he could take aim again he heard footsteps behind him and his father's voice.

"Expelliarmis!" Arthur shouted and the wand flew out of Charlie's hands, he roared with anger and started forward, ready to finish the other with his bare hands if need be. Arthur had grabbed him around the waist, holding on for all he was worth.

"Charlie no!" he cried.

Charlie struggled against Arthur, he had no wish to hurt his father, but he was so angry he barely knew what he was doing "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Please Charlie" whimpered Molly "Just leave him – he's my son too"

Charlie glared at his mother, something seemed to have gotten through to his rage filled brain "Your son?" he asked, lip curling in disgust "He's not worthy to be your son! After all he's done!"

"I know what he's done" Molly said quietly "But he's still my son, your brother"

"He's no brother of mine" Charlie spat "He's hurt you so much, I just don't understand"

They all jumped as the door to the burrow banged shut, the other man now gone in a rush.

"Percy has been swayed, his need for acceptance made him do what he did" Arthur said, releasing Charlie carefully, glancing around at the chaos that the fight had caused in the kitchen.

"Bollocks" said Charlie "He's an arsehole" noticing for the first time the damage that he had caused within his anger at Percy.

"Sorry for the mess" he said before turning on his heel and stalking up to his bedroom.

**20. Danced**

Charlie grinned as Bill paced up and down in his cabin, he realised that he'd never seen his oh so cool and collected older brother so shaken and upset.

"What?" snapped Bill as he caught the look on Charlie's face.

"You" laughed Charlie "You are marrying a wonderful woman, who for reasons only known to herself loves a big headed git like you" he dodged a pillow that Bill threw at him "You have lived through a really terrible time, you've managed to actually propose, and run the gauntlet of mum's organising skills, and you are so wound up over a dance!"

"It's not any dance" Bill informed him "Fleur wants our first dance to be special, and I've got two left feet, you are my best man, help me!" he implored.

Charlie sighed, he really didn't, no _really didn't_ want to admit this to Bill of all people, but well, Bill was his brother, his idol, and he was the best man. Charlie stood up, walking towards Bill.

"Come here" he said, holding his arms out.

"This is hardly the time for brotherly love" Bill said sarcastically.

"I can teach you to dance" Charlie said quietly "But if you tell anyone, you won't be able to use your wedding tackle on your wedding night" he warned.

"You can dance?" Bill asked incredulously "Since when?"

"Since I had to learn for some Romanian Ministry function" Charlie replied, eyeing Bill sourly as he started to laugh "Do you want to learn or not?"

"Ok, Ok" said Bill, trying not to wince as he stepped closer to his brother, placing his hands on Charlie's shoulders and waist "This is just weird" he said.

"Now" Charlie ignored Bill "You need to lead, so I'll be um, Fleur"

"She's seriously better looking than you" Bill said.

"I have no doubt" Charlie said as he started to literally push Bill around the floor "But if you don't want to piss her off ten minutes into your marriage I suggest you shut up and learn"

Bill did as he was told, following Charlie's instructions. Both men trying to block out how odd it must look to see two men ballroom dancing together on a dragon reserve in Romania at 3am.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	3. Numbers 21 to 30

**A hundred pieces of Charlie Weasley Part III**

**21. Deceived**

Charlie crossed his fingers behind his back as he looked at his mother, his eyes wide and his face the picture of innocence.

"Are you telling me the truth Charlie?" Molly asked her son gravely, five year old Charlie nodded his head vigorously, crossing his fingers even harder.

"I didn't break the window mummy" he said sweetly "It really was Percy, but he said that it was me to get me into trouble" Molly smiled at the brilliant smile he gave her, how could she doubt someone who looked so innocent and adorable?

"I believe you darling" she said beaming at him, Charlie scuttled outside to his favourite tree, wrestling the neighbours cat up with him, sitting stroking her soft fur, Charlie heard his mother shouting at Percy, and the subsequent howls that informed him that Percy had just been punished for breaking the kitchen window. Charlie reflected that it had suddenly become very easy to lie to his mother; his smile seemed to make her wilt. It was a lesson he would use much to his advantage as he grew up, his smile seemed to make most women believe whatever he wanted them to believe.

**22. Decorated**

Charlie beamed at Bill, with a flick of his wand Bill had transformed the innocuous posters of Quidditch stars and various animals, laying on Charlie's bed, into scantily clad ladies, cavorting around happily.

"See?" said Bill "With this you can put these up and ogle all you like, and then if someone comes in with a quick spell they're just normal posters"

"That's brilliant!" Charlie exclaimed "Can I have these then?"

"Sure you can" Bill clapped him on the back "I've got plenty more"

"Thanks!" Charlie immediately started to decorate the space around his bed in the dorm room at Hogwarts with the posters.

When he was done he flicked his wand back and forth, muttering the incantation Bill had taught him, making sure he had it right. Then he closed the curtains, lay on his bed and enjoyed the view.

**23. Saved**

"I'm a seeker" Charlie said stubbornly "Not a keeper"

"We all have to be adaptable" replied the captain of the Quiddich team "You should be able to play every position with a certain amount of skill"

"I can" Charlie replied "Except keeper"

"You have quick reflexes Charlie; you have to, being a seeker, which will make you a good keeper. Plus you're one of the best fliers on the team" came the reply.

"I'm not playing keeper" Charlie said with an air of finality.

"Then you are not playing" the captain's words were equally final "I may need to shuffle the team because of injuries and if you refuse to play keeper, then you can't be a team player. It's only a practise, you will still have your seekers position on Saturday, if you play, but if you don't do this then I'll sub you"

Charlie weighed up the words, he felt slightly churlish refusing, but he had a gnawing doubt that he'd never save a thing in front of the three hoops, and keeping just wasn't fast or exciting enough. Plus he didn't fancy the idea of someone else playing seeker and maybe being better than him….

"Alright" he conceded sulkily, the threat of being cut from the team being about the only thing that could have changed his mind, and after all it was only practice.

Charlie hovered nervously in front of the three hoops, well, he thought, Wood might be a good keeper, but he wasn't so good at seeking, he lacked the finesse and finely tuned flying skills of a seeker. At least his position was safe anyway, even if he was making a pratt out of himself as keeper. So far he'd let in every quaffle that had come near him, and not on purpose either. Charlie was so fixed on Wood and the snitch that he failed to see yet another quaffle winging its way towards him.

"Wake up Weasley!" a voice shouted and instinctively Charlie reached out towards the quaffle, spinning his broom skilfully, and actually caught it.

Well, he thought as the captain called a halt to the practice, at least I saved one, and my seeker position is safe, he was a far better seeker, and Wood a far better keeper.

**24. Deserved**

As he held the Quidditch house cup in his hands Charlie beamed, his face alight with a broad smile that reached and went beyond his eyes. He remembered that he'd always felt a little uncomfortable being the captain of the team since he was appointed. He had felt every loss was his fault alone, and the responsibility weighed heavily on his young shoulders. He had worked hard, often putting more effort into his duties as captain than his school work. He'd trained the team hard, but no one arrived before him, and no one left after him. He felt indebted to his team members; they had won the games, not just him. While he credited the team with success, he took full responsibility for failure.

Suddenly something dawned on Charlie as he took in the delighted Gryffindor faces around him, they deserved this, the house and the team. They had all worked hard to get here, and it had paid off. It also occurred to Charlie that finally, although it would not be for much longer, that _he_ deserved the captaincy and the victory too.

**25. Discovered**

_A bit different, I've written this as an excerpt from a diary Charlie may have written on the day after his 17__th__ birthday._

13th December 1989

Well, last night was a bit of an eye opener. I kinda had a list of stuff I wanted to do before I actually hit 17, but hell, I did most of them on my 17th so that's not so bad.

What discoveries I made last night, mainly about alcohol, here goes:

Dad's fondness for muggle 25 year old malt whiskey, in my opinion, is right on the mark. Not sure he will agree when he finds out Bill swiped one of his prized bottles, but hey, what are big brothers for?

Said alcohol does strange yet delightful things to your body and mind, it made me able to dance (or at least believe I could anyway, which is half the battle), it affected my balance in a way that should have hurt a lot at the time but strangely didn't; hurts like hell now though.

It made me tell Bill, Oliver, other Quidditch team mates and assorted people that I love them, wasn't sure that was so good until I told Felicity that I loved her, or more specifically I told her tits because that's where my head seemed to have taken up residence. That should have earned me a slapped face, but due to the wonderful effect of a cocktail that Woody named 'The Knickers dropper' (or more specifically, the amount of alcohol that's in it) it earned me a rather hot and steamy snogging session with Felicity, and a personal introduction to her boobs. I love alcohol, I really do.

I also discovered that the more you drink, the more attractive girls get. The flip side to that is the more attractive they got (oh, ok Felicity), the more I wanted her to relieve me of my virginity. With a few more of Woody's 'Knickers droppers', Felicity did indeed drop her knickers, well to be more precise, I flung them somewhere, either way Felicity was _very_ keen to relieve the Quiddich captain of his virginity, and I was more than happy to let her.

I also discovered hangovers, whiskey induced amnesia, the DT shakes and a serious aversion to food the day after, but all in all the upside far outweighed the down.

**26. Exploded**

Charlie read the letter over and over; now he was alone, in his room and away from his parents worried/delighted looks, he could really let it all sink in. He read the letter again, just to be sure:

_Dear Charlie Weasley,_

_We are delighted to offer you a post as apprentice Dragon Handler here at The Romanian Reserve for Dragons. We were very impressed by your application and enthusiasm, and also your knowledge of Dragons which you have acquired through your own enterprise. Your reference from The Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts School was exemplary, as was your reference from Professor Dumbledore, who recommended you personally._

_Your apprenticeship will start on August 1__st__ of this year, and we look forward to welcoming you. Please find enclosed your welcome and advice pack. If you could let us know, by return owl, that you intend to take this post, we will contact you with details of how to travel to Romania and other important information._

_May we wish you every success with your apprenticeship,_

_Yours truly,_

_Head of recruitment_

_The Romanian Dragon Reserve._

Charlie carefully folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope; he placed the envelope on his bedside table and exploded with sheer delight. Jumping around his room, punching the air and laughing. Charlie felt great.

**27. Was excited** (this kind of follows on from the last one)

Charlie stood with Arthur at the gates of the Romanian Dragon Reserve, suddenly he felt much younger and much less confident than he had since the letter arrived. He was just glad that his father had managed to persuade his mother to stay at home; at least she was weeping and wailing all over Percy now, and not him. Public displays of affection made Charlie uncomfortable, especially Molly style.

He breathed in the air; it was somehow different to the air at home, which Charlie thought to himself was a stupid observation to make.

His eyes nearly left their sockets when the man opened the gates, the man who greeted them, in perfect English was around 6ft 6in tall, and about the same width, but not an inch of fat sat on the mans frame. He was heavily tattooed and covered in burns and scars at various stages of healing and of varying size, but he had a wide smile and a friendly manner that put Charlie instantly at his ease. Walking through the gates and around the reserve, Charlie felt the bubble of anticipation start again, his fears and misgivings seemed to fade away in the sun.

As the man showed Charlie to his small room, on the top floor of the employee's accommodation, he left father and son to say goodbye in private.

"Have you got everything then son?" Arthur asked, looking worried.

"Yeah" Charlie shrugged, he loved his dad dearly, but right now wanted nothing more than to get stuck in to his new life, scars and all "I'm good"

Arthur hugged Charlie briefly and stepped back, a lump in his throat, another of his boys almost into manhood "Are you going to be ok?" he worried "Are you nervous?"

"Dad, I'll be fine" Charlie assured him "Of course I'm nervous, but in a good way, you should get home to mum, she'll be worrying"

"You're right" Arthur replied "Just floo if you need anything"

"I will, bye Dad" Charlie watched his Dad walk away and shut the door on his tiny cell, making his way down to the office area where he had been told to report.

"Ok Charlie" he told himself, thoughts of home already forgotten "This is it, this is bloody it!" he tried to hide the smile of excitement as he knocked on the main office door, for fear the management would think they had hired a grinning fool.

**28. Escaped**

Charlie Weasley was an easygoing and friendly kind of bloke, the one that made everyone laugh, the one you turned to for help and advice and the one who listened. He was also the one who no one ever thought had problems, that he seemed to sail through life without ever being bogged down with the usual trivial things that haunt the rest of the world. Charlie had a way of facing things head on and dealing with them so that no one really noticed he had a problem to start with. Even when he lost his younger brother in a war that he also fought in, Charlie was the last one anyone would consider wouldn't be able to cope, would need to let off steam, might actually need someone to talk to.

Charlie knew and encouraged the world's view of him; it made life easier in the long run. No one knew any deep and dark secrets about him; everyone took him at face value, believed him when he said he was fine. Charlie smiled to himself wryly as he recalled something George said to him that very morning.

"_You Ok?" George had asked._

"_Yeah, you?" Charlie had shown his usual easy demeanour and smile, even though he felt far from fine, he felt as tight as a spring._

"_Still waters run deep Charlie" observed George._

"_What?" he frowned at George, unsure of what he meant._

"_Fred was the same as you, he never let anyone see past his smile and sense of humour, anyone except me" came the reply "I know all this has got to you Charlie, you're chilled out, but no one is that chilled out"_

"_I'm ok really" he had insisted, Merlin here was George, who had lost his soul mate, trying to comfort him!_

"_Of course I miss him" Charlie continued "And I always will, but I'll be fine, what about you? Is there anything you need?"_

"_I need Fred back" George had said sadly, and at that point Charlie's heart had broken, he knew he had to get away from his family and all the memories of Fred, and the others who had died. The memories of the looks on the faces of the people that he had killed, not just in the battle but also as an order member. The whole lot seemed to grab Charlie and drag him down, he panicked._

"_I've got to go" he said, turning away from George and heading up the hill, he apparated somewhere, anywhere._

_He found himself on a beach and started to run, as fast as he could. Escaping the memories, the memories of him killing another person, of Fred's lifeless body, of his parent's grief, of Tonks and Remus baby son grizzling and calling for his mummy who could never come back and of poor George, with half of him missing forever._

_He ran away from everything, from the world. For once, Charlie Weasley escaped._

**29. Enjoyed**

It was a long time since Charlie had actually _enjoyed_ a woman's company, outside the confines of the bedroom that is. He enjoyed sex, for the most part, a lot. He enjoyed the 'chase', the feeling of will she or won't she? And then of course the sex when he discovered that they would, because most women did end up in bed with him if that's what he wanted and what they wanted too. He always made it clear that if all he wanted was one night, that's all that was on offer. He had dated a few times, lasting even a few months with some, but being so wrapped up in his career, the relationships often just drifted away like smoke.

But now he was really enjoying spending time with this woman, he enjoyed listening to her voice as she spoke, as well as finding what she had to say interesting. Of course he wondered if he pushed the issue, would she sleep with him? But he found that wasn't his main concern, it was the first time that he wanted to explore a woman's mind as much as he did her body.

Charlie enjoyed his friendship with her, and that was what mattered right now.

**30. Gaze**

Charlie just gazed at the small miracle in his arms. The baby stretched and yawned, blue eyes that seemed too big for her face gazed right back at him, seemingly unconcerned by what she saw, the baby closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

Charlie could barely take in the idea that two people could produce something so small, yet so perfect. He looked as her tiny fingers gripped onto his roughened thumb even while she slept. He felt scared and protective all at the same time, it seemed impossible that she would ever be strong enough to live independently and although that time was many years away, Charlie dreaded the day he would realise she had grown up, much as he had with her mother.

"Lily Luna you said?" he asked his sister, hardly able to believe he could remember Ginny at the very same age her daughter was now.

"Yes, after two very special women" Ginny smiled as Harry slipped an arm around her waist, both of them looked exhausted yet elated.

"Certainly" Charlie agreed as he continued to gaze and gaze at his niece. Charlie loved all his nieces and nephews as he loved all his brothers and his sister, yet his sister and his nieces always brought out the protective side in Charlie.


	4. Numbers 31 to 40

**A hundred pieces of Charlie Weasley Part III**

Change of format, I'm going to incorporate 5 into two, small one shots, hope you still enjoy!

**Family Loyalties**

**Times:**** 31. Loved, 32. Grabbed, 33. Guarded, 34. Hoped, 35. Helped.**_ Enter Great Aunt Tessie of the Yule Ball Robes quote from GOF._

"Charlie?" Arthur said "Well he loves everyone!" he replied to Aunt Tessie rather testily, she was indulging in her favourite pastime of ripping his family to shreds.

"He is a sullen and awkward child; he wouldn't even kiss his Great Aunt hello!" Tessie boomed back, her voice lower that Arthur's.

Arthur looked from Charlie to his Aunt and thoroughly understood why eight year old Charlie was standing his ground and refusing to kiss her. He wished that he could be more accommodating and charming like Bill, or sweet and innocent like Percy or just so plain naughty that Tessie would by pass him like the twins, but Charlie was Charlie, a law unto himself, even at eight. He and Molly needed to keep the old boot sweet, she always made a big deal of giving them 'a gift' when she left after her annual holiday at the Burrow, and they sorely needed the money right now.

"Tell me child" Tessie turned to a fiercely glowering Charlie "Do you love your family, do you love your Great Aunt Tessie?"

Charlie appeared to weigh the options and elected for a non committal shrug.

"See Arthur, he won't even answer!" She trilled "Are you shy boy?" she demanded.

"No" he managed to inject all his sulks into the one syllable word.

"Then do you not love anyone? Affection is a sign of love and kisses on the cheek are a sign of affection" her eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

"I **loved** the gnomes in the Garden till Dad got rid of them, but I didn't kiss them" he replied sullenly.

"Now this won't do _at all_" Aunt Tessie thundered "The boy is out of control, come here"

Charlie moved, yet not quick enough. Great Aunt Tessie had **grabbed** him around the waist and was currently planting a rather whiskery kiss on his cheek. Charlie was too shocked to move at first, and when he did, she reached for him again.

"Now Charlie!" she admonished sharply "The polite thing to do would be to kiss me back on the cheek, however, I wish to indulge myself in the rather European style of kissing" she turned to Arthur, not releasing a terrified Charlie "My trip to Venice you know" she smiled smugly, turning back to Charlie "Now I shall kiss you on the other cheek and you shall kiss both of mine"

Charlie **guarded** the other side of his face with his free hand, struggling and twisting for all he was worth, and being a rather solid eight year old, he managed to get free. There was no way on earth he was going to let that woman kiss him _twice_! Charlie ran for it into the garden, somewhere deep down he **hoped** that Great Aunt Tessie wasn't going to take it out on his father, what he had just done. He **hoped** more that she couldn't climb trees as he shot up the nearest one in a time that would have made a cat proud.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Charlie shuddered as he watched the old woman walk away up the hill, he could still feel her whiskers against his cheeks, both of them, and smell the slightly dank smell that seemed to pervade the air wherever Great Aunt Terror (as Bill had nicknamed her) was. Mostly he felt totally revolted, by the kiss and by the knowledge, at such a tender age, that his parents were prepared to bribe him, and practically _sell_ him, for some Gold. Molly and Arthur had begged, cajoled, threatened and finally bribed Charlie into standing passively to be kissed goodbye that morning. He'd only agreed because he realised with wisdom beyond his years, that he would be helping his family. He didn't understand why Arthur's eyes had filled with tears when he told him that he _would_ allow the old woman to kiss him goodbye because it **helped** the whole family. Of all the promises and threats, Molly's passing comment about him helping all of them by being selfless had worked.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**Charlie's charm**

**Times:**** 36. Ignored, 37. Imagined, 38. Impressed, 39. Joked, 40. Juggled**

Charlie **ignored** Rosie totally. He was sick of her fawning all over new hunk on the block Harvey, or 'Harve to his friends' sly wink. By ignoring her he failed to notice the looks of growing annoyance thrown his way as he leaned closer to the pretty young healer in front of him.

The girl was a bit of a loner, classified as an 'oddball', by most of the reserve staff, and this was precisely the reason that he had sought her out and asked her to the bar. He had **imagined** that she would be flattered by his attentions, and he was right, she practically had a sign above her head saying 'YES!' when he'd asked her if she'd like to go for a drink. He deployed the full Charlie charm, enjoying the responses he was getting, the girl could have hardly made it any plainer if she had laid stark naked on the bar and handed him a gold plated invitation.

He was actually **impressed** on several counts, this girl obviously had a huge crush on him, but she was also shy and nervous. He tried harder than normal to put her at ease, smiling until his face ached and bolstering her fragile confidence. He knew women like a listener, so he listened intently and actually found himself interested in what she was saying. He was so involved with her that he didn't notice Rosie rather obviously barge past them on her way to the toilets. Rosie had knocked the girls arm (whether by accident or purpose no one could hazard a guess), and spilled her drink, it had ended up on Charlie's shirt. Mortified, the girl had tried to mop up the offending wine (thankfully white) from his chest with a rather raggy napkin from the bar.

"If you wanted feel my pecs" he **joked** "You should have just asked"

He regretted it immediately as she blushed deep crimson and stuttered a few words he didn't catch, deciding to put her out of her misery, he spoke again.

"Hey, it's ok" he smiled "Can I get you a refill?"

"Er…" the girls face was still crimson and Charlie found it quite endearing, he decided to go for broke, catching the eye of the bartender he **juggled** some coins in his hand impatiently, receiving the bottle of elf wine he smiled at the girl opposite him again.

"Why don't we take this up to the observation area?" he said "A bit quieter up there, no drunks to knock it over"

As they left the bar Charlie felt slightly guilty at his brazen bad pick up line, but what the hell, it had worked, like a charm.


	5. Numbers 41 to 50

**A hundred pieces of Charlie Weasley **

**Times : 41. Learned, 42. Listened, 43. Managed, 44. Marched, 45. Marked.**

"Well there's an hour of my life I won't see again" yawned Tonks as the students filed out of the astronomy tower, Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I mean, what's the point in teaching us half of that rubbish?" she continued "It's not like the majority of us are _ever_ going to use it again is it?"

"I dunno" Charlie shrugged, Tonks made him laugh when she got so wound up about trivial things like this, for his part he could sit undisturbed through divination, daydreaming of dragons and girls. He rarely listened yet managed to scrape by with what he did pick up.

"Don't you get bored?" she demanded, turning to face him.

"Nope" he shrugged the other shoulder "Shall I tell you what I **learned **today?"

"Oh Merlin and Magic, don't tell me you _actually _listened in there?" Tonks sounded scandalised.

"Yes I **listened** and learned when she went on about the stars, but I didn't listen to the teacher, I listened to the reactions of the girls and I learned that girls get all 'Ooo-ey' and 'Aaah-ey' over a bright cloudless night sky. That could come in handy you know"

Tonks gave him a look of disgust "Pervert" she spat.

Charlie laughed, it would indeed be useful information if he could get a girl alone, on a cloudless night to look at the sky. He'd **managed** to get one alone once, but he'd been too laid back and the girl had figured he wasn't interested in anything more than holding hands, but that was a mistake he wouldn't be making again.

Tonks was annoyed now, he could tell. Although he wasn't entirely sure why, he watched as she walked off.

"Hey Tonks?" he said, a frown on his face.

"Go!" she whipped around and shouted at him "Go lure some unsuspecting girl for a fumble on a lovely starry night Charlie Weasley, if you can!" and she ran off.

Charlie now realised that his chances of doing just that were greatly diminished after her little tantrum that everyone had heard, and he **marched** off after her. More than a little annoyed. He caught up with her just outside the Great Hall.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded "What's got you so annoyed?"

"You!" Tonks advanced on him and Charlie took a step back "All you ever think about is dragons and sex!"

"I'm seventeen!" he defended "It's what I'm supposed to think about! Jealous?" The last word was a challenge.

"Of what?" Tonks looked dangerous now "I wouldn't go back there if you paid me!"

"Sure you wouldn't" he laughed and continued in a voice that mimicked Tonks higher tones "Oh don't stop Charlie, just like that Charlie, Oh yes Charlie"

"You bastard!" she whispered through tight lips, the words almost drowned out by the sound of her hand connecting with his cheek.

He cradled his hand **marked** cheek as she walked off towards her common room, he smiled though, one to him he thought. She was definitely annoyed at him because it wasn't _her_ he wanted to spend starry nights with. He kind of did, but he'd never admit that anymore, just like Tonks wouldn't admit it either.

**Times : 46. Memorized, 47. Messed up, 48. Made, 49. Moved, 50. Murdered**

Charlie sat with his head in his hands, cliché, but he didn't realise what he had, how good it was or how much he needed it until it wasn't there any more. He knew that he needed to be with her, he didn't particularly like that need but it was there. He realised now that no other women could do it for him, that she was the one who he found attractive and wanted in the biblical sense, all the time (had that been the problem? No he thought, definitely not). He realised that she was his best friend, that was how it all started because they found it easy to talk to each other, shared the same view on many things. Sure they had different views on some things and were both so stubborn and pig headed that they would never back down, and that led to rows, and that had led to sex. The sex becoming more frequent until they were just a couple, and Charlie hadn't even noticed until now, now she'd actually gone through with her threat and left. They'd argued more than usual about something silly really, but it had gotten out of hand and she'd said she couldn't stand to be around him if all they did was argue. He thought that it was just a threat, and that it would all blow over, it didn't and now she was gone. He realised now that when she came to say goodbye 'for old times sake' this morning, that she was silently wanting him to ask her to reconsider and stay, but because he didn't really believe she was going, it didn't occur to him.

He'd **memorized** every curve of her body, he felt guilty that he hadn't done the same with her face, but sex was important to him, it's how he showed affection. Maybe that was how he'd **messed up**? By focussing too much on sex and not romance? But then she wasn't like that, she quite often laughed at the girls who got all gooey over chocolates and flowers. No, she'd liked things the way they were, like him. But maybe he should have tried. True he'd **made** an effort on her birthday by booking a table at a nice restaurant but it didn't really count because he'd done that every year he'd known her, while they were still just friends, without the benefits.

Charlie **moved** about restlessly, he couldn't keep still. He paced to the fireplace and picked up the floo powder, then realised that he had no idea where to floo to, to find her. He put it down again and paced some more. He paced to the bedroom and packed a bag, ready to apparate. He threw the bag down in disgust, he didn't know where she was, she'd avoided that question.

Charlie sat on the bed, he was angry with her for not staying. He was angrier with himself for not seeing what was blatantly obvious now. He'd liked his life with her in it, and realised that he's counted on her being in it for a long time. He'd **murdered** that chance with his arrogance.


	6. Numbers 51 to 60

**A hundred pieces of Charlie Weasley **

**Times: 51. Needed (something), 52. Noticed, 53. Obeyed, 54. Offended, 55. Owed.**

"You need to listen Charlie!" Wilson shouted "You are _not_ the big hotshot you think you are and you are going to get yourself killed if you carry on the way you are going!"

Charlie Weasley bowed his head, Wilson was right, he'd been far to intent on proving that he could do it, without actually concentrating on the task at hand, he'd very nearly been knocked form his broom by the dragon as she whipped this way and that trying to guard her egg. Charlie reflected that perhaps he **needed **to listen to his mentor; it might just save his life.

As he mounted his broom again, ready to go back into the pen with the dragon, he **noticed** that quite a crowd had formed. Obviously heard that he'd screwed up last time and come to see him do it again. Charlie had ruffled a few feathers in his first year at the reserve. He'd proven himself to be a great trainee, and had been granted the opportunity to go solo with this dragon early, apprentice handlers weren't usually allowed to go in on their own for two years or even longer. Charlie had let it go to his head, and now he regretted that. He'd have to work twice as hard now to prove that he was worth the trust his boss and mentor Wilson, had placed in him. Charlie flew into the pen high and fast, swerving as the dragon noticed him and faced him. He drew every ounce of strength and Gryffindor courage and darted under her outstretched tail, scooping down and levitating the egg with difficulty onto the front of his broom. He started for the sky, as fast as he could, very aware that there was a very angry dragon on his tail.

"Higher Weasley! You fucking idiot!" Wilson ordered "And weave, she's too big to catch you if you weave!"

This time Charlie listened to him, he **obeyed** the yelled orders of his superior and climbed higher, weaving to and fro until he was away from the danger zone and safely over the fences that guarded the dragon. He had been slightly **offended** by the 'fucking idiot' jibe, felt as though Wilson had deliberately said it to remind him he was a nineteen year old trainee on his first solo dragon job, not a star seeker after the snitch in a Quidditch match.

Although that slightly marred his triumph, Charlie was overall pleased with his performance in the pen. True it had been an easy grab, the dragon was an older cow, who rarely gave the handlers trouble, but she was still a dragon, and even a token swipe from her could cause serious injuries. However big headed Charlie was, he realised that if it wasn't for Wilson's excellent tutorage and faith in him, he'd never of had this chance so early in his career, never mind a second shot after he'd screwed the first attempt up. He **owed** Wilson, big time, and Charlie was determined to deliver.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**Times: 56. Owned, 57. Paused, 58. Permitted, 59. Played, 60. Prayed**

Charlie knew that she was smitten with him; he knew that as hard as she tried to hide it, she couldn't hide it completely. He also knew that it worked the other way around, he was well and truly wrapped around her finger, and they both knew it.

He grinned at her as she sat next to him; the canteen was quite empty at this time of night. Being a twenty four hour a day job, the handlers, healers and catering staff worked nights in shifts. He leaned a shade closer, just brushing his thigh against hers, as if by accident. She drew in breath sharply but her facial expression didn't change, he did notice the hairs stand up on the back of her arm and swallowed the laugh that threatened.

"Bugger" she said as she sorted her tray of food.

"What?" he frowned at her.

"Forgot the milk for my coffee" she looked at him coyly, almost but not quite batting her eyelashes.

"I'll get it" he offered, before he even realised he had.

As he sauntered back to the table, he decided that he needed to even the score again, she had the upper hand and he couldn't have that at all. As he sat down he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, the catering ladies nudged and winked to each other as Rosie went a delicate shade of red and a sly smiled appeared on her face. Charlie's breath on her ear had been enough to cause that, never mind what he said. Charlie realised he **owned** the moment, and pushed his advantage. Making sure his body was in contact with hers is every way possible; they ate slowly, glancing at each other now and again. Charlie rubbed his thigh against hers actively. He was getting to her and he knew it, there was no way that he was going to let her wind him up and then run away this time.

He **paused** a few moments, letting himself calm down a bit as well as giving her chance to respond. Feeling her slide a hand down his thigh Charlie nearly leapt out of his seat with shock. Rosie so far had not touched him freely before, it was usually him who engineered touches and brushes of hands and legs. This was a big sign, and he **permitted** her to continue stroking his thigh for as long as he could stand it. Much more and it would be fairly obvious to everyone just what she could do to him with the slightest touch.

Charlie almost regretted this game that he had started, Rosie always engaged in the heavy flirting and sexual innuendo, but drew back before he had the chance to up the ante. It seemed now that she was ready to take things on; either that or she was playing a very dangerous game. Charlie would not back off easily after such a sign that she wanted him too, he'd never force her into anything she didn't want, but he was well assured that she did want him. So would use every trick he knew to get the upper hand. The thing that unsettled him was that this was a struggle for power, both wanted to be the one who made the other give in, and neither would give in. So Charlie **played** on, they both played on, with each little turn of the game, they both got closer to each other, but for Charlie the wait was frustrating, he'd never had to wait this long before.

He'd had every intention of seducing Rosie into bed that night, yet part of him didn't want to give in just yet; he wanted to keep her guessing a while longer. He just **prayed** that he could hold out long enough to make her come to him.


	7. Numbers 61 70

**100 Pieces of Charlie Weasley**

**61. Preserved, 62. Pretended, 63. Prevented, 64. Promised, 65. Protect**

Charlie looked along the quiet hospital corridor, the sense of silence _**preserved**_ by the low lights and the whisperings of the healers. It was eerie, almost scary, to sit there and listen to nothing. Nothing at all. Especially when moments ago the screaming had been so loud and so forceful.

Charlie sat with his tired head in his hands, hours he had been here, and he was exhausted. He heard the doors swish in front of him, grateful for breaking the silence yet resentful that someone intruded on what he had thought was his own private hell of waiting. He heard feet come towards him, and stop directly in front of him. He _**pretended**_ not to notice, he didn't want to hear what the healer had to say, from the silence he could, and had, drawn his own terrible conclusions.

The healer seemed to take pity on the man who sat bowed on the chairs before her; she'd seen this many times before, strong and capable men reduced to silent wrecks by nature.

Charlie was grateful for the silent company, as he beat himself up for the actions, no – HIS actions that had led to this. He should have _**prevented**_ this, he knew how, Merlin didn't everyone? And hadn't he been around long enough to know the score? Yes, he had, and although he knew she was no idiot and was partly to blame, Charlie knew ultimately this was all his fault. He should have _**protected**_ her, _**protected**_ them both, but his stupid male ego had gotten in the way and now she had paid the price. His mind shied away from the fact that she wasn't the only one; apart from him there was an innocent party in all this, totally innocent.

"Mr Weasley you can come in now" the healer said quietly.

Charlie sighed, he owed her this much he knew, owed the third person in this awful situation that as well, and maybe if he did this, he could move on and try and live with what he had done.

Charlie was totally unprepared for what awaited him in the quiet hospital room, the lights were low and Rosie lay there, pale and still, with her eyes closed. He gasped as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"I deserved it" he replied, his eyes searching the room.

"He's here" she said, handing him a bundle of blankets "It was rough but we're both ok, I'm sorry Charlie, so sorry, this wasn't your fault" she smiled as he looked at the baby's face hidden almost by the blankets "Well, not all of it, I'm old enough to know about the birds and the bees, but actually, I'm so glad we, er, had that 'accident' because he's here now, and we made it happen"

"Yeah, me too, I'm just glad you are both ok, it went so quiet" he exhaled slowly.

"Silencing spell" she said "Was a bit rough, but I'm sorry I told you to leave, I kept asking them to get you back but there wasn't enough time"

"I'm here now" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed gently "And I always will be"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

**66. Provided, 67. punished, 68. Questioned, 69. Regretted, 70. Refused**

Charlie often thought about his role in the order, whether he did enough. Dumbledore told him over and over that his links abroad were invaluable to them, that he _**provided**_ important information and that without him where he was, they would be far worse off.

His mother had practically screeched the house down when he voiced his concerns to her. He thought she might implode when he'd said he was thinking of returning to England to fight, rather than sit in a far off country and find out titbits of information. She'd demanded to know why he wanted to put himself in danger, more so than he already was with those 'wretched dragons'. And didn't he think she had enough children to worry about fighting and in constant danger from death eaters? She had finished off by demanding of him that hadn't she been _**punished **_enough? Did he have to punish her further? Charlie didn't really understand her motives but figured he'd leave the conversation at that, his mother was clearly close to breaking point.

As he thought about his place in the Order of the Phoenix, he _**questioned**_ his own motives. Was he just hiding? Taking the cop out available to him? He didn't think so, he knew that he wanted to be with the others, and realised that he would be a valuable fighter. He was strong and quick, a master of many harsh spells that he used to subdue dragons and he was totally committed to the cause.

He _**regretted**_ that he could not be closer to the action for many reasons, the need to stand shoulder to shoulder with his brothers and protect them. The want to be involved, and also a small part of him realised, he was an adrenaline junkie, and he thrived on dangerous situations. As much as his job provided this on a daily basis, Charlie longed to be let loose with his wand in a fight of the proportions his brothers, sister and parents had faced, not to mention Hermione and Harry. Even if it was only to exact revenge on those who had caused his family and friends so much distress.

But Charlie didn't dwell on these thoughts for long, Voldemort and his army had taken so much and Charlie _**refused**_ to let them take away his easy going nature and optimism. If there was an ultimate fight, he would be here, he would fight amongst his peers, and they would win. He was sure of it.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

_Sorry it's been such a long time, I have been ill and moving home and the two have quite taken it out of me! I've written bits and pieces and linking them together now and forming some sort of sense! So updates should be regular now X_


	8. Numbers 71 80

**100 pieces of Charlie Weasley.**

**71. risked 72. Healed, , 74. Relied (on someone/something), 75. Returned.**

Charlie was a risk taker anyway, his mum and sister were always telling him off for it, his father proud of it and his brothers in awe of it, even though they had probably taken higher risks than him. Charlie had risked his life, his limbs, his family's approval and his heart many times before. But recently he'd **risked** so much more – his sanity. He thought that he'd **healed**, buried it so far inside that the cracks had sealed over the gaping hole inside him – he was wrong. He'd even **relaxed** his guard a little, started to open himself up again and that was when he realised that he had **relied** on the rough tough image that he tried to portray being his shield from the pain, because if he shut people out then he didn't have to think about it. If he concentrated on his dragons then the rest of the world would go on and he could be on the outer edge, but not looking in, looking away with his back firmly turned to others. He didn't realise that this was so against his nature that every person in his life knew this was his way to grieve, they talked about helping him and being there for him, but no one actually managed it. Charlie Weasley was gone, for now anyway, and although they loved and worried for him, those closest to him would wait until he **returned.**

**76. Rescued, 77. Ruined, 78. Scared, 79. Scolded, 80. Served**

Charlie needed to be **rescued**, it was all totally **ruined** and he was **scared**, no terrified. And that was when Tonks walked in.

"Wotcha Charl….." she started "Blimey!" she finished, it wasn't often Tonks was lost for words, but this was one of those times.

"I know!" he groaned "Help me?!"

"What on earth are you trying to do? It looks like a bomb went off in here!" she stared wild eyed at the destruction around her.

"Trying to cook a romantic dinner for mum and dad, it's their anniversary, but well…."

"You blew the kitchen up instead?" she finished

"Well, not the entire kitchen actually" he defended "I tried to charm the chicken to roast while it was spinning so it cooks evenly. Like mum does, but ahem, I kinda got the spell wrong and it er, span a bit to fast….this is the result"

"Exploding roast chicken!" Tonks grinned at him, grinning wider when she saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly "Come on Charlie, you can laugh about it, in fact you had better laugh now because your mum will curse the magic outta you when she sees what you have done to her kitchen!"

Being **scolded** was the least of his worries – being killed was foremost on his mind.

"Just help me clear it up, I'll take them out instead, mum can't see this – she'll be devastated"

Just at that moment the door opened and Molly came in looking ten years younger, laughing up into Arthur's face sweetly, as she turned the ten years returned to her face in seconds.

"What in the NAME of Merlin have you two done?" she demanded

"Dinner is **served**…." Charlie ventured waiting for the explosion that would come now.

"Oh Charlie!" Molly's eyes filled with tears "You daft lad! Come on let's get this cleaned up and have a proper dinner"

"Aren't you mad?" he asked, astounded.

"Touched beyond belief that you wanted to do this for us, but Charlie promise me something?"

"What?"

"You will never try and cook me dinner again?" She laughed.


	9. numbers 81 to 90

**100 Pieces of Charlie Weasley**

81. Shared, 82. Shivered, 83. Shocked (was or did), 84. Sighed, 85. Snored, 86. soothed 87. Sparked, 88. Started, 89. Stopped, 90. Was strengthened

**Sexual content**

What they had just **shared** was amazing, Charlie **shivered** at the thought of what he had felt, what he still felt. He'd never been **shocked** by his own body and minds reactions before, but lying there he felt overwhelmed and humbled. He also felt sad that he had never felt like this before and desperate to hold on to it for as long as possible, the rest of his life if he had his way. He smiled softly as she **sighed** and rolled over, he chuckled as she **snored **softly, thinking to himself that ordinarily, the noise would have driven him mad and prevented sleep. Somehow though he found the sound comforting and it soothed him, making his mind wander.

When they had first met the tension had been unbelievable, they had **sparked** off each other so hard that anyone in the vicinity got singed. They had argued, mainly one trying to outdo the other, yet the arguments were never serious and both knew that it was a shield for something else entirely.

It was Charlie who **started** it, and then Charlie who got scared, and juvenile, idiotic, cowardly and stupid (he still recalled the words she had thrown at him that night) and **stopped** it. It was Charlie who had grovelled within an inch of his life tonight and it had paid off. He'd never, ever, put himself in a position before where he could get knocked back and it mean so much, but he **was strengthened** by the fact she had been so angry. Rightly thought that meant she really cared, he took the chance and now was reaping the rewards.


	10. Numbers 91 to 100

**100 Pieces of Charlie Weasley.**

_This is the last one, and it's dedicated to Rita Arabella Black, a friend and an excellent writer – thanks for your support Rita through tough times. And thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means a lot to read your comments, thank you XX_

91. Succeeded, 92. Supported, 93. Was surprised, 94. Teased, 95. Tempted (did or was), 96. Wrestled, 97. Yawned, 98. Yelled, 99. Finished, 100. Chose

Charlie surveyed his new kingdom, a half smile on his face as he realised that the thought was maybe a little pretentious. Maybe it wasn't really a kingdom, it was a dragon reserve in the arse end of Romania, but he was now top of the tree, the big boss. Actually he hated his new 'title' – Controller of Operations, Romanian Dragon Reserve. He thought it made him sound like a surgeon, or a desk jockey who pushed papers all day. Charlie wasn't that type of manager, he was hands on, out there every day with his team. He wrangled the dragons alongside the others, he ate with them, he got drunk with them. He had swiftly decided who out of the team were best off in an office and set them to work on what he thought as the 'boring bits'. The system worked, accidents and escapes were at an all time low and breeding had increased ten fold. He was really making his mark now on the international stage – Charlie Weasley, from a large family where he wore hand me down robes, in a small village in England had **succeeded** in making the world take notice of him on his beloved dragons.

Charlie was incredibly proud of his heritage. His family was famous, they had been key players in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Indeed Charlie had played his part as well, but he was in awe of his family. He was proud and humbled to love, and in return be loved and **supported** by them.

His parents who fought the fight not once but twice, and who lost something that can never be replaced, but were still plugging away at just being them and loving their family. There was Bill, his older brother and idol, he had survived so much, many battles with death eaters, an attack from a werewolf, marriage to one of the scariest women he'd ever met and father hood. Bill was amazing and Charlie **was surprised** to learn that Bill held him in similar esteem as he constantly strived to live up to him in every way.

Percy was back in the fold, Charlie had always felt that he should have done something about that situation, but never really got around to it. He had tormented and **teased** Percy mercilessly as a child. Never the less, Percy had come good when it mattered and fought for his family bravely. Charlie was fiercely proud of Percy, his achievements academically were second to none and his personal achievements very brave choices.

The twins, for although Fred was no longer with them, when he thought of George he still thought of Fred. They had both made the ultimate sacrifice the day of the final battle, Fred had lost his life, George the other half to himself. Charlie was devastated yet incredibly proud by what had happened. Before then they had been fun loving and great friends as well as brothers, but underneath they were shrewd business men. Charlie had been **tempted** more than once to take their offer of a job with the company, Charlie loved fun as they did. He still **wrestled** with his conscience over Fred's death, feeling he should have protected him, taken his place.

Ron was the one who brought the best and worst out in Charlie. He hated the way Ron **yawned** when you thought you had his attention yet He loved Ron for sticking by his friend, the famous Harry Potter, yet Ron knew how to push his buttons and wind him up, not an easy feat. Ron had showed mettle beyond belief with standing by Harry through all the things life had thrown their way, even if he had faltered for a while, believed himself the weak link in the Golden Trio Chain. He had come through and shown that he was there for them and stood shoulder to shoulder with the warriors when it mattered most. Charlie wasn't sure if he could have been so level headed at Ron's age. However his attitude towards Hermione drove Charlie mad, they were obviously meant for each other, yet Ron seemed to try every way possible to screw it up and get away from the fact. Charlie hadn't considered that maybe Ron was actually a lot like him with respect to women. Then Ginny, ah the baby of the family, the only girl. He always smiled when he thought of her, she was the apple of his eye and he imagined that he could not have felt stronger if she was his daughter. Yet despite, or maybe because of the fact that she had always enjoyed the protection of six older brothers, she had shown herself as a true Gryffindor and fought, even though being expressly forbidden to do so. He loved the way she dealt with all of them, the way that she calmly raised an eyebrow when he **yelled** at her and laughed at him.

Charlie loved his life, he was at the top of his game, had everything he wanted, but he wasn't **finished** yet. He knew life had so much more to offer him, but he was ready, he **chose** his future and was moving forward again.


End file.
